Period Mix
by CastleFan1012
Summary: Sequel to 2nd date. This is a part of an AU I created. There will be one or two more chapters. They will be up as soon as possible. Review, and tell me what you think. Rude comments will be deleted.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the sequel to 2nd Date. If you haven't read Dad and Daughter, The Dinner, The Day After, and 2nd Date, you should probably read those first. In that order. They are an AU. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review. This idea came to me when I was about to go to sleep, so I wrote it down. I said the sequel would be up by April 26, but I couldn't finish it in time. Enjoy! By the way, this sequel kind of came to me when I was watching No Strings Attached. If you have watched it you would know what I mean. This might be more than one chapter. This is a week after 2nd Date.

000-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-000-0-00-0-0-00-00-0-00-

Period Mix

Chapter 1

Rick watched from his seat next to Kate's desk, as she moaned in frustration. She looked like she was ready to kill someone.

" Quit staring at me Castle!", she yelled.

" Sorry. Are you okay?", he asked concerned.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

" Just female problems.', she said and went back to what she was doing.

" Do you need me to get you anything?", he asked starting to stand up.

" Aleve, chocolate, a heating pad, and tampons.", she said still working on paperwork.

" Okay. I'll be back in about an hour.", hesaid and she nodded before he left.

He almost ran into Lanie in the elevator. She was getting off when he was getting on.

" Sorry Lanie.", he said getting in the elevator.

" It's fine.", she said before the elevator doors closed.

She turned and saw Kate, Kevin, and Javier at their desks.

She smiled and walked over to Kate's desk, sitting on the edge.

Kate looked up and smiled at her friend.

" Hey Lanie.", she said before going back to her work.

" Girl, are you okay? Did Castle do something?", she asked.

" No, he didn't do anything. I'm fine. Just female problems. Castle asked if I needed anything, so I sent him on a shoping trip.", she said looking back at her friend.

" Castle's so sweet. I'm glad you two are a couple now. I'm having female problems too. I hate having my period, you can't have sex. And I really want to have sex with Javier again.", she said looking over at Javier smiling at him.

He looked up and smiled back before going back to his paperwork.

Lanie sighed.

" I know how you feel. I really want to have sex with Castle again.", she said looking back at her friend.

" So tell me some juicy details. How's the sex? Is he as big as the tabloids say he is?', Lanie whispered to her friend.

" Lanie! Not here. In the ladies bathroom.", she said getting up and going to the womens bathroom with Lanie following behind her.

When they were in there, Kate locked the door.

She turned back around facing Lanie.

" Check under each stall.", she said and Lanie nodded helping her check under each stall to make sure they were alone.

" All clear.", Lanie said and Kate nodded before walking to the midle of the bathroom.

Lanie walked over to her.

" So, tell me. Spill.", Lanie said.

" Okay. The sex is really, really, good. He's the only man that could ever make me have 5 orgasms in an hour. He is really big too. Bigger than you'd think.", Kate said smirking.

Lanie squealed and smirked.

" 5 orgasms in an hour! Wow! You guys are a really hot couple!", Lanie said still squealing.

" I know. And Lanie, if you tell anyone about this, I will make sure everyone hears about those spicy details you tell me about Esposito.", Kate said smirking at her friend's expression.

" Then, my lips are sealed.", Lanie said and Kate nodded.

" I have to go back to work for rait now, before Gates finds out and I'm screwed.", Kate said and Lanie nodded before Kate unlocked the door, and they walked out.

Lanie walked over to Javier and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving to go back to the morgue.

Kate looked over at Lanie before the elevator doors closed, and saw the smirk on her face. She shook her head and laughed. She lookedm over at Javier and Kevin who were loking at her.

" None of your business.", she said before going back to her paperwork.

They pouted before also going back to their paperwork.

Kate couldn't stop thinking about Rick.

" Lanie was right. He is really sweet. We make a great couple too. A hot couple.", she thought smiling.

She was too busy thinking about Rick that she barely got any paperwork done by the time he got back.

She was still sitting at her desk, when he got back. She looked like she was staring into space. He walked over to her with 2 bags in his hands.

He set them on her desk, and put his hand on her shoulder to get his attention.

" Kate?", he asked and she was still out of it.

" Kate?", nothing," Kate!", he yelled and that gt her attention.

" What?", she said and turned her head to look at him.

" I've been here for 5 minutes. What were you thinking about that made you stare into space?", he asked.

" You, us. By the way, thanks for buying me the things.", she said smiling at him.

" You're welcome.", he said and watched as she took out the M&Ms, and opened the bag, popping a few in her mouth before setting them on her desk.

" It's 10:30. What time is yor lunch break?", he asked.

" 11:30 to 12:30.", she said and he nodded.

" We'll go to Remy's for lunch then.", he said and she nodded before going back to her work.

He watched her do her paperwork for the next hour. It was annoying, but she liked it. Especially now that they were together.

He smiled as she popped a few M&Ms in her mouth every 5 minutes.

When it was 11:30, Beckett walked over to Esposito and Ryan.

" We're going to Remy's for lunch. Do you guys wa anything?', Kate asked them.

Before they could say anything, Castle walked over.

" I'm paying, so you guys can get anything you want.", he said smiling.

Kate rolled her eyes.

" You're not paying.", she said to him.

" Yes I am.', he said.

" No you're not.", she said back.

" Yes I am. And you are going to eat alot.", he said and she rolled her eyes.

" Fine." she said sighing.

" So what would you guys like?", Rick asked them.

" Lanie and I are going to her sister's tonight, and her and her husband are vegan, so Lanie told me to eat alot, because we probably won't like anything they have. So I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger, with cheese jalapeno fries, and a medium chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry.", Esposito said and Castle wrote it down on a piece of paper.

" Call Lanie, and ask her if she wants anything.", Castle said and Esposito nodded before calling her.

" Hey. Castle's buying lunch. He wants to know if you want anything.", he said into the phone.

" Veggie burger with everything except mayo, onions, and pickles, cheese jalapeno fries, and a small chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry. Tell Castle thanks.", Lanie said and he nodded before hanging up.

Esposito told Castle Lanie's order and Castle wrote it down. He then turned to Ryan.

" What about you Ryan?", he asked.

" Well, Jenny made a big breaksfast this morning, and then we're going out for dinner tonight, so I'll just have cheese fries, and a small milkshake. No whipped cream or cherry. Thanks.", he said to Castle and he wrote it down.

" We'll eat back here.", Castle said and they all nodded.

Ryan and Esposito went back to their paperwork, while Beckett and Castle left for Remy's.

00-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-00-000-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Castle and Beckett walked up to the booth, and sat down.

" Hello, take out or are you going to eat here?", the lady who was in her 50s with red hair in a ponytail asked without looking up.

" We're taking it to go. We are eating with our friends back at the precinct.", Rick said smiling.

The lady looked up and smiled.

" Oh, hello. I didn't know it was you and Katherine. Sorry, it's been a long day. How are you two?", she asked smiling.

" We're really good. We're actually together now. How are you Lucie?", Rick asked smiling and Kate smiled also.

" That's great. I'm good too. Cooper proposed to Amelia yesterday. They're getting married in May. Suzie is turning 22 next week. Dominic just got a new girlfriend. Her name is Amanda. She's actually a detective at the 10th Precinct. And Robert is doing good too. We are renewing our vows for our 30th anniversary in December. How's Alexis and Martha?", she asked.

" They are doing great. Alexis just got accepted to some more colleges. Clarion, Slippery Rock, NYU, Virginia Tech, Princeton, and she got accepted to Standford. She's having trouble deciding if she wants to go there though after they declined her the first time. Mother just finished writing a play. It's premiering on November 13. I'll get you tickets, if you want.", he said.

" That would be wonderful. Tell them I said hello. And how's your father Katherine?", she asked turning towards her.

" Good. The same as last time.", she said smiling and the lady smiled back.

" Alright, well I'll take your order.", she said getting out her notepad.

Rick got out the paper with the orders and read them to her. She wrote them down.

" I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger, with only the bacon and ketchup, fries with chicken gravy, and a medium chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry.", he said and she nodded writing it down before turning towards Kate.

" I'll have the same.", Kate said smiling at Rick.

" Since it's a bigger order, it will take longer. About 20 minutes.", she said and they nodded before she ripped off the paper and put it on a clip next to the other ones.

" Tell me about Martha's new play she wrote.", Kate said turning towards Rick.

" It's called The Single Woman with a Son and a Dream. She's basing it off of herself. I rad some of it. It's pretty good, but most of the things didn't happen. Do you wanna go and see it with me? Alexis is going with her best friend Paige.", he asked her.

" Sure. I probably won't be doing anything anyway. I'll put it on my phone, so I don't forget. What time will you pick me up?", she asked getting out her phone.

" The play starts at 8 on November 13th. It's about a half an hour away from the loft, and we should get there a little early. So about 6:45. In case there's traffic.", he said and she nodded putting the information on her phone.

" Wait, what should I wear?", she asked.

" Fancy, but not too fancy. I'm wearing a tux. Alexis is wearing a red dress she's had for a year already. Mother is wearing a bright dark blue dress. I can't give anymore details though.", he said and she nodded putting her phone away.

" How are you feeling?", he asked after a minute of silence.

" Better now that I'm with you. I'm still bloated, and there's pressure on my stomach though. It's irritating. I'll take an aleve after we eat back at the precinct.", she said smiling and he nodded.

" How's Alexis feeling?", she asked.

" She's confused. She doesn't think she should go. If they didn't want her the first time, why do they want her now? It's her dream school, but she feels rejected.", he said.

" I know how that feels. I applied for Harvard Law School, and I didn't get in during early admission, but did the second time. It was my dream to become a lawyer like my mom. I decided not to go though, and went to NYU instead.", she said.

" I love learning things about you, and your past.", he said and kissed her.

She kissed him back. They kept kissing till they heard someone clear their throat.

They pulled apart, and turned to see Lucie standing behind the booth, smiling at them.

" Sorry.", Kate and Rick muttered before turning back around.

" That's okay darlings. I was just wondering if you two wanted something to drink. Your food won't be ready for another 10 minutes.", she said still smiling as she pulled out her notepad once again.

" I'll have an ice water, no lemon please.", Rick said and she nodded before writing it down.

" I'll have the same please.", Kate said and she nodded before writing it down.

" Alright. Those will be out in a minute.", she said walking away getting their drinks.

" What's going on with Lanie and Esposito?", he asked after the waitress walked away.

" They are complicated. They are on and then a couple days later they are off. It's keeps changing. They've been sleeping together at least 3 times a week. I don't know why they just don't stay together.", she said.

" I know. They should go to a couples retreat, or couples therapy. I hate seeing them like this. I'm very glad we are together now though.", he said smiling before leaning in for a quick kiss.

" Me too.", she mumbled against his lips beforen pullinga away smiling.

" Here are your drinks. I'll bring out all the food in takeout boxes when it's ready. Yell, if you need anything.", Lucie said sitting their drinks down in front of them before going back to the kitchen.

" Thanks.", they yelled and she smiled before disappearing into the kitchen.

They each took a few sips before setting their drinks back down.

" How is your dad really doing?", he asked after a minute.

" He is honestly doing alot better. I told him all about us, and that were together now. he's excited and happy for us. When I'm happy, he's happy.", she said smiling.

" That's good. I'm glad.", he said smiling.

" Me too. Did Ryan tell you that him and Jenny are trying to have a baby?", Kate asked.

" Yeah. Yesterday actually. I was getting a cup of coffee and so was he and he just blurted it out. So they've been trying for a couple weeks now. Do you think she's pregnant yet?", he asked taking another sip of his drink.

" I don't know. Only time will tell.", she said smiling and taking another sip of her drink.

" I have to go to the bathroom. I will be rait back.", she said heading towards the bathrooms.

He went back to drinking his drink when Lucie came over.

" I'm so glad you two are together. Just make sure you marry her first, before you make little Castle babies.", she said and winked.

" I'll make sure.", he said and she smiled before walking over to another couple and getting their order.

He took a few more sips of his drink, before Kate came back.

" Ughhh.", she groaned and sat down next to him on the stool with her head in her hands.

" Are you okay?", he asked.

" Do you have any Aleve?", she asked and he shook his head no.

" Do you have any pain medication?", she asked and he shook his head apollegitically.

" I'm sorry.", he said frowning.

" It's okay. I have a headache and really bad cramps. Let's go to the pharmacy real quick after the food is done.", she said and he nodded.

" I wouldn't want you getting grouchy on me.", he said smirking and she punched him in the chest.

" Ow. What was that for?", he asked rubbing his chest.

" For being an ass. If you just be quiet and let me relax till we get back to the precinct, I won't be grouchy.", she said taking a few sips of her drink.

" Okay.", he said before also resuming back to his drink.

000-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-000-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Always' was amazing! I keep watching that steamy make-out scene over and over again on YouTube. This is another story in the AU I created. If you haven't read those stories first, I suggest you do before reading this one. There will be one ort wo more chapters. Hope you like it, and review so I know what you think. Rude comments will be deleted.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Sorry for the long update. Hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think. Sorry for the long update. I was having some writer's block for this chapter. I know what I want to write, but I was still not sure if it was the right things. Anyway, I hope you like this and don't forget to speak your mind.

00-00-0-00000-0-000000-0-00-0-0000-0-00-0000-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-00-00-0-00-0

Chapter 2

" Castle, don't drop the food. If we show up at the precinct with no food, the guys and Lanie will be pissed.", she said getting in the driver's side while Castle tried getting into the passenger side balancing the food containers.

" Sorry. Alright, they're secure.", he said adjusting the containers so they wouldn't fall.

" Good.", she said starting the crown vic and driving back to the precinct.

" Do tampons hurt?", he asked a couple minutes later.

" A little when you put them in. Why?", she asked with a confused look on her face.

" I was just wondering. I'll never be able to experience it, so I was just wondering what it feels like.", he said shrugging his shoulders.

" Well, you men are lucky. Not having any cramps or bloating. Not feeling gross because you're bleeding from your vagina. I've had it since I was 12, but still it sucks. People who say it's a beautiful thing must be high on drugs.", she said.

" You're cute when you're annoyed and pissed off.", he said looking at her and smiling.

She just glared and rolled her eyes at him.

" Shut up.", she said and he pretended to zip his mouth shut.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

-0-0-00-00-0-0-00-00-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-

" Double bacon cheeseburger, cheese jalapeno fries, and a medium chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry.", Kate said setting Esposito's lunch in front of him.

" Thanks.", Espo said taking a bite of his double bacon cheeseburger.

" Welcome.", Kate and Rick said at the same time which made them look at each other for a moment before facing Espo and Ryan again.

" Cheese fires, and a small chocolate milkshake with no whipped cream or cherry.", Rick said setting Ryan's lunch in front of him.

" Thanks.", he said taking a couple cheese fries and shoving them in his mouth.

" Welcome.", Kate and Rick said again and just then they heard the loud clicking of heels walking towards them.

" Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan, where are your manners?", they heard Lanie say in a loud voice as she stood in front of them with her hands on her face.

" Sorry, chica.", Espo said wiping his mouth with a napkin and taking a smaller bite of his burger.

" Sorry, Lanie.", Ryan said also wiping his mouth and then only eating one fry at a time.

" It's fine boys, you just need to learn to use your manners. Don't get your underoos in a bunch.", Lanie said.

" Who are you, our mother?", Espo asked and Lanie glared at him.

" I'm not old enough to be your mother. In fact I'm a year younger than you two so it wouldn't even be possible. And I'm sleeping with you Javier, so that would be incest.", Lanie said grabbing her veggie burger.

" Thank you Castle and Beckett.", Lanie said taking a bite of her burger.

" Welcome.", they said at the same time againa nd looked at each other smiling.

" Awww. It's so cute when you two do that. Why can't we be like that, Javier?", she asked him and he shrugged.

" I don't know. Ask them.", he said pointing at them while he took a couple sips of his milkshake.

" It's just a habit, I guess.", Kate said and Rick nodded agreeing with her.

" Javi, you need to learn some lessons from Castle. Like how he makes Kate have 5 orgasms in an hour.", Lanie said taking a big sip of her milkshake acting like what she just said was nothing.

Castle, Beckett, Esposito , and Ryan all choked on their burgers. They all took a sip of their milkshakes before all having a mixture of shocked, embarrassed, amused, and grossed out reactions.

" We don't need to hear that, Lanie. Kate is like our sister. We don't want to hear about her sex life.", Ryan said with a grossed out expression.

" Yeah. As amusing as this is, Ryan's right. Kate's like our sister. Hearing about her sex life is like seeing her naked, and that's totally incest.", Esposito said.

" Lanie, that's private! When I told you that, it was meant to be only heard by me and you. That's why we went in the bathroom and I told you.", Kate said blushing like a tomato.

" Sorry, I didn't think it was that big of a deal.", Lanie said shrugging and taking a bite of her cheese jalapeno fries.

" It's fine, but we're not done talking about this Lanie Parish.", Kate said in a stern voice.

" Yeah, let's just forget about it and continue eating and having normal conversations like normal people.", Rick said taking a sip of his milkshake.

" So Castle, when are you starting the next book?", Ryan asked.

" Ryan, I didn't know you were a fan. It means alot to me. Thank you.", Castle said smirking and putting a hand over his chest.

" Castle, stop making your ego even bigger. Just answer Ryan's question.", Kate said rolling her eyes and taking another bite of her burger.

" Fine. As you know, Frozen Heat came out 2 months ago, and is already on the best seller's list. I just came up with the name for the next book, actually. Everlasting Heat. I am going to start writing it soon.", he said taking a sip of his milkshake.

" Why are you naming it Everlasting Heat, Castle?", Beckett asked sternly.

" Well, I don't want to give away the book or any spoilers. You'll just have to wait and see."

" Fine."

Once they were all done with their lunch, they threw away their garbage, and went back to work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once again, I'm so sorry for the long update. This is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I wanted to give you guys something after 3 months. There will probably be one, two, or three more chapters. I don't know yet. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
